Giving Into Temptation
by omgilovebones
Summary: What will happen when Hotch goes over to Emily's apartment one faithful night to return her phone? Will they finally admit to their feelings for one another or will they deny it? Will this change them for the better or for worse? Read on!
1. Dinner And A Movie?

_Hey guys! Melissa here. __ Well, this will be the first Criminal Minds fanfic I've ever written. I hope that you guys will enjoy it! _

_Okay first things first:_

_Hotch and Emily are not a couple. YET._

_Haley died already so Jack now takes turn to stay with Hotch and Jessica._

_And that's about it! Now… it's time for some Hotchniss lovin'…. _

It was 6pm on a Friday night; the perfect night for a movie and a good home-cooked meal. Emily Prentiss would never admit it, but she was a sucker for romance movies. Her all time favourite movie was 'The Lake House', and that was the movie she planned on watching after a hectic day at Quantico. A girl can only stay badass for so long. She wore a red tank top and short pajamas bottoms, with her hair tied up in a messy ponytail.

Just as Emily was about to start cooking some Aglio Olio to satisfy her rumbling stomach, she heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?", Emily muttered to herself. She didn't remember inviting anyone over for dinner. 'Could it be the girls coming over for a surprise sleepover? Damn. I don't have any popcorn.', wondered Emily.

The knocks persisted & startled Emily back to reality. "Just as second!", she yelled over her shoulder as she put down the pan she was holding. She jogged over to the door of her two-story apartment and swung it open without checking to see who it was. Who she saw shocked her.

"Hotch? What are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you too Prentiss."

"Sorry. I mean… 'Hey Hotch! What are you doing here?' ", said Emily, sarcastically.

Hotch rolled his eyes and chuckled at Emily's reply. It took him about another second to realize what she was wearing. He had never seen Emily in anything other than her work clothes before. The sight of her blew him away! 'She looks amazing', he thought to himself.

"Um... Hotch? Hello? You there?", Emily joked at the dazed look on his face. 'Damn, he looks hot today. Ah who am I kidding? He looks hot everyday!'

"Yeah. Um... I just came to pass you your phone. You left it on your desk and I saw it on the way out. Just thought that you'd like it back." Hotch then purchased Emily's iPhone from his pants' pocket.

"Oh thanks Hotch! I didn't even realize that it was missing."

"No problem at all, Prentiss. What are friends for?" Hotch smiled.

Emily returned his smile with hers. 'Aw look at those dimples. He should smile more often!'

"Well… I should get going."

"No wait!" Emily blurted out before she could stop herself. Hotch just stared curiously at her. "Would you like to stay for dinner and a movie? It's the perfect thing to do after a long day like today…"

Hotch thought about her offer for a moment. 'If I stay, how do I control myself from acting up on these feelings I have for her? Ah who cares! Dinner and a movie with the woman I love? Why not?' "Sure. Jessica has Jack for the night and weekend anyways." Hotch didn't want to go back to an empty apartment.

Emily felt her heart skip a beat when he said yes to her offer. She had a crush on Hotch since he first worked as her mother's security detail all those many years ago. Recently, her feelings for him have just about intensified. 'It's just dinner and a movie, Em. Don't do anything stupid.' Emily just smiled as she opened the door to invite him in.

Hotch took in his surroundings. Her apartment had definitely changed since he last saw it when he was persuading her to stay with the team. It now looked cozier, and if possible, more Emily. "So… what's for dinner?", Hotch asked as he looked at Emily.

"Aglio Olio. Rossi taught me how. It's pretty darn good, I'd have to say." Emily laughed.

Hotch flashed his dimples again. "I'd like to help cook if you don't mind."

"Sure. You have to put on an apron though. Wouldn't want your suit to get dirty.", Emily said as she passed him one of her maroon coloured aprons.

"Alright. Let's start."

As Emily and Hotch cooked, they somehow managed to get into a food fight. A playful one. Hotch started it by "accidentally" spilling some uncooked noodles on her head. Emily retaliated by throwing some at him, smacking him straight in the face. Before she knew it, Hotch grabbed her by the waist and spun her around in the air. He didn't know why he did it but he felt so comfortable around her that he just did so. Emily laughed and threw her head back. She loved this side to Hotch. She ruffled his hair and laughed even harder when his neat hair stood in different directions. He looked completely un-Hotch-like. Slowly, Hotch placed Emily back down on the ground but still kept his arms looped around her waist. Suddenly, everything around them came to a stand still. Not a single sound was made by either of them. They just stared into each other's eyes and kept quiet. Their desire for each other was clear in both of their eyes.

Hotch was the first to speak. "Um… we should um… probably start cooking." He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah… yeah we should… um… yeah."

Hotch unwrapped his arms around Emily's waist and they both immediately felt the loss of body contact.

'Keep it together, man! She doesn't like you. You're her boss. Act like it!'. Hotch mentally scolded himself.

So did Emily. 'Em, you're losing it! He's your boss. He doesn't like you. You're just his subordinate. Nothing else.'

After a few awkward minutes, they managed to cook a decent plate of Aglio Olio. They could only cook one share as they wasted about half of the noodles on their little food fight earlier. Somehow, Emily dismissed the idea of separating the noodles into two separate plates for herself and Hotch. She proceeded to take two forks and carried the plate to the couch. Hotch followed after her.

_Alright, folks. So that was chapter 1 for you! What will happen next, you ask? Well… stay tuned for chapter 2! Please review! Thanks guys _


	2. The Awkward Moment When

_Hey guys! I'm back for Chapter 2. Sorry I didn't update it yesterday. I meant to but I decided to resume writing my Bones fanfic. (Please check it out too if you're a Bones fan!) Okay before I start writing, I'd like to reply some reviews: _

_To Celina79, AllieDJ, MrsCriminalMinds (I love your username) & Chlo-Bo, thank you guys so much! I'm glad you guys liked it! _

_To rmpcmfan, thanks! Oh things will heat up but I'll pretty much keep this fanfic NC16. _

_To emilyhotchnerforever (Love your username too), there will be more fluff in the later chapters, no doubt about that. Since there won't be much smut in my fic, I'll make sure that there will be a lot of fluff. Haha! I plan on writing more Hotly/Hotchniss fanfics. No doubt about that! Thanks!_

_To CrimeFan23, I'm glad that you're hooked! I'll try my best not to disappoint. _

_(Oh yeah guys! I want to correct something in Chapter 1: It's "Just A Second" not "Just As Second". Sorry lol. I was typing too fast.)_

_Alrighty, onto Chapter 2… _

Hotch and Emily settled –awkwardly- on the couch. The uneasy tension between them was undeniable. None of them could ever think that silence could be so loud. Emily started picking her nails and biting her lower lip. Basically, she was nervous. Hotch just stared a hole through the carpet on the ground.

Emily couldn't stand the silence anymore and broke the ice. "So um… I'll just play the movie now."

"Yeah… um… you go… you do that…"

Before they knew it, 'The Lake House' started playing on Emily's big screen TV. Hotch would never admit it but he loved watching romance movies. They gave him hope. Hope that one day HE might find a love like that. He already knew he loved Emily. He was just too scared to take that bold step with her. He didn't want to mess things up with her. She was too important to him. 'You might never get this chance again, Aaron. Just do it already. Just tell her how you feel damn it!', Inner Aaron chastised. But things weren't that simple…

Emily couldn't help but to stare at Hotch. In a good way, of course. She loved the man but she could never tell him how she felt. Having a personal relationship with your boss would definitely complicate things. Their lives were already complicated enough. He had Jack. And she had… no one. No one to give her heart to. 'You're an independent woman, Em. You'll find someone someday. Just… not him. He's too perfect. You'll just complicate his life further. He doesn't like you, Em. Just let things be.', (sad) Inner Emily chastised.

"Do you want some beer? I've got some bottles in the fridge." Emily said. If he was just going to be her friend then they might as well be comfortable around each other. Plus, the silence was unbearable!

"Yeah sure. Thanks Em." 'IDIOT! YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST CALLED HER EMILY! No, not even Emily, you dumbass. You called her EM! You blew it, man. You blew it. So much for being an A-star professional.'

Emily couldn't help but blush when he addressed her as 'Em'. He had never called her anything other than 'Prentiss' before. She liked it. She liked the way her nickname rolled off his tongue. She let out a light giggle before saying "It's alright… Aaron."

Hotch felt butterflies in his stomach. He never thought that he could feel like this ever again. He was a middle-aged man, for Christ's sake! He didn't know he could still feel like a teenager. His name had never sounded as good as Emily made it sound. He was falling for her, no, he fell for her. And he fell for her hard.

Soon, Emily was back with two beers in her hands. She passed one to Hotch –oh no, I'm sorry- _Aaron_ and opened hers. Aaron did the same. Things then went back to normal. With the awkward moment between them gone, conversation between them was easy. They didn't even know it but they were moving closer to each other on the couch and soon they were skin-to-skin with the bowl of pasta on Emily's right thigh and Aaron's left. Emily then started leaning on Hotch.

(This part is gonna be super cheesy. Haha! I'm sorry. But I like it okay.) As they were sharing the pasta, they had a little (cute, if I might add) mishap. Both Aaron and Emily were too busy watching the movie to notice that they had both scooped up the same strands of pasta. Without looking, they both put the pasta in their mouths and started slurping. They didn't know why but their heads started moving closer together. Soon, they were cheek to cheek. They completely overstepped the boundaries. None of them stopped slurping the pasta connecting them and this of course led their lips to meet. (Yes, I was going for a Lady & The Tramp kind of moment. I love that movie. Ok, back to the fic.)

With their lips still connected, none of them knew what to do. They didn't move. They didn't blink. Heck! They didn't even breathe. It was like fate had a part to play in all of this. As if they were meant to be. But were they?

_Sorry to leave you hanging, guys! I promise to be back with what happens next. Please don't kill me. I wanted a cute cliffhanger & I think I might have done it. Oh & I'm sorry it's shorter than Chapter 1. I don't have a lot of free time on my hands today. Anyway, please review! I'll update really soon so just hang in there alright? Hehe. See ya!_


	3. What Just Happened?

_Hey guys! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating this fic for like... 3 months. I was honestly really busy. Busy procrastinating. Haha! No I'm joking. My Macbook stopped working and I've just been too lazy to get off my ass and get it fixed but I'm glad that none of you showed up at my doorstep with pitchforks and torches for not updating the fic. _

_Alrightay... REVIEW REPLIES:_

_To DebbieOz, XxFleur1xX & aaronemilylove: Thank you so much for your reviews! :) They made my day! I'll try not to disappoint._

_To MrsCriminalMinds: No problem! :) I'm glad you liked that bit. It was so cheesy but that's why I put it there in the first place. Cheesy things make things better, to me. Hehe!_

_To Celina79: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING 'SOON'. HAHA! Ahhh I loved it too because it was cheesy :) Did you get the feels? Did your feels go everywhere? How did you handle your feels? ;)_

_To . .Music: Whoa, nice username! YEAP! Cliffhanger and I'm so sorry once again for not updating it and leaving you hanging just like that. (I'm terrible...) Let's see, shall we? :)_

_ON TO CHAPTER 3:_

Their lips stayed locked for what seemed like hours, but only seconds. The only thoughts in their heads at that moment were 'OH MY GOD' and 'WHAT DID YOU JUST DO'. They just stayed completely still with their eyes wide open. Staring.

Aaron was the first to pull away. Not that he intended to or anything... Just that the more time their unmoving lips stayed locked like that, the more awkward the situation became. However, Emily just stayed in the same position she was in. Not even blinking those big, brown eyes of hers. She was just so confused as to how THAT just happened.

"Em- *Clears Throat*-Em-ily?", Aaron said warily.

No response.

"Emily", he said. Firmer this time.

Still... No response. Not even a flinch.

"EMILY!", he said as he put his hands on her shoulders and shook her.

"Wha-What? Huh?" - Aaron sighed in relief. Finally! A response. He thought he lost her for a second there.

"Um... It' s late... I should... I should get going..."

"Yeah... Um... Yeah you should."

AWKWWWAAAAARDDDDD.

They both moved to stand at the same time. Emily placed the bowl of pasta on the coffee table and proceeded to follow Aaron to the door.

"So I guess I'll see you on Monday?", Emily said as she held the door open for him.

"Yeah. Monday." He tried to give her a smile to ease the tension but ended up looking like he was just having constipation with that awkward, fake smile plastered on his face.

'DAMN IT HOTCHNER! So you're just going to let her go LIKE THAT? YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE HOTCHNER. AND YOU DIDN'T TAKE IT, YOU MORON. FATE WAS PRACTICALLY BOWING AT YOUR FEET AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE?!', Inner Hotch chastised. THAT'S IT!

Before Emily knew it, she was roughly grabbed by Aaron towards his firm and lean body. He wasted no time in locking his lips with hers and kissed the living daylights out of her. Emily could actually see through space and time. This was definitely NO ORDINARY KISS. He was both gentle and passionate at the same time. Something she'd never experienced before. It was different, in a VERY good way. His lips were soft and firm against hers. His hands roaming on the expense of her back.

He couldn't believe that he finally gave in and did it. He was finally giving into temptation and damn, did it feel GOOD. Her lips were dancing against his. This was a kiss he had never experienced before. It was not good. Not great. But simply MINDBLOWING. If he had known that this was what it felt like to kiss Emily, he would've done it a long time ago. Rules be damned! And gosh, the soft moans and purrs she was making just fuelled his desire for her even more. He felt like he'd just travelled to the moon and back. He never wanted to stop kissing her... but their need for oxygen soon told them that they had to stop eventually.

Emily pulled back first this time. Her lips were red and swollen after that heavy make-out session by her front door. OH GOD. THEY WERE AT HER FRONT DOOR. IF HER CRANKY ELDERY NEIGHBOUR NEXT DOOR HAD SEEN THEM, SHE WOULD'VE NAGGED TILL NO TOMORROW ABOUT 'PUBLIC' DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION. EVERYONE knew not to mess with the old lady next door. Emily smiled at Aaron and quickly pulled him back into her apartment, kicking her door shut in the process. They both knew that their relationship had just changed but they were both more than fine with it. So what if they were fraternizing? So what if fraternizing was frowned upon by almost everyone? They had finally given in and that's all that mattered.

Or at least that's what they hoped.

_Alright guys, I hope you liked Chapter 3! Sorry it's so short. It's currently 1.45am here and I really have to go to bed. It's CHINESE NEW YEAR so I'm pretty excited to eat the life of out me tomorrow. HAHA! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! :) See you guys soon!_


End file.
